To Bow Before a King
by bluebunny28
Summary: When Camelot is attacked by a wizard obsessed with summoning Emrys, Merlin finds himself in a dangerous predicament, where he might lose everything.


**To Bow Before a King**

**Alright, so this is my first ever Merlin fanfiction. This was an idea that popped into my head one day after reading ten magic!reveal fics. It is only meant to be a one shot, and will have no sequel or follow up story. **

**PS I only watched season one. Good show, I'm just lazy when it comes to actually finishing a series. **

**Warning: none**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters. They belong to BBC.**

* * *

><p>Merlin knew he had to tell the king about his magic at some point. He figured he would know when the time was right and he would attempt to soften the blow as much as possible. Merlin assumed he would have the time to work up to it gradually. In the end, the decision was made for him.<p>

They were in a meeting, Arthur and Gwen and the knights, with Merlin and Gaius standing nearby. To be honest, he was trying to not fall asleep on his feet. His friends had been discussing the pros and cons of creating trading routes with various kingdoms for the past hour, and Merlin had gotten up hours earlier than he normally did to deal with rumors of an assassination of the king. Really, if Arthur knew all of the things Merlin did on a daily basis to save his blonde arse…well, Merlin would probably still be a manservant and Arthur would still leave his clothes all over the floor.

Either way, no one should blame him for wanting a little shut eye. Gaius was near him and kept casting him disapproving looks, with the occasional elbow to the side thrown in. Neither of the old physician's tactics worked, and he felt his eyelids droop further, when suddenly a guard burst into the room. The man looked scared out of his mind.

"Your Highness, there is a man demanding an audience with you immediately." Arthur stood and raised an eyebrow. If it was an ally, the guard surely would have announced the visitor as such.

"Oh? And just who does he think he is, demanding to see the King of Camelot?" Without warning, the large wooden doors flew off of their hinges and into the back of the guard, knocking him unconscious. A man, very obviously a Druid, stood in the doorway, another unconscious guard at his feet.

At once, the knights and king drew their swords. Gwen drew a small dagger from its sheath on her hip and looked just as ready for battle as her husband. Merlin and Gaius exchanged a look, and the man servant readied his magic. The Druid did not look the slightest bit intimidated, only smug.

"Who are you," Arthur growled, and the man laughed.

"I am Fulgor, and I have come to put your reign to an end, oh Great King of Camelot." Merlin couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man's announcement. Couldn't he get a break? Couldn't people stop trying to kill Arthur for one day?

The king only scowled.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, you are outnumbered. Even with your magic, I don't think you could get past all of us." Fulgor laughed and shook his head. Merlin suddenly got a really bad feeling, like he just knew the man would do something extremely dangerous.

"Oh it is not I that you will have to be worried about. It will be _Emrys!"_ Due to everyone being focused on the crazy Druid, no one saw all of the color drain from Merlin's face. He looked to Gaius in hopes of guidance, but all he saw was an expression matching his own. Merlin had no idea what the man thought he was going to do, but he knew it would not end well for him.

Arthur who had heard of the great wizard Emrys, tensed visibly. Fulgor saw this, and his smile grew sharp.

"That's right, King Arthur. Emrys will destroy this kingdom of hatred and a new power will reign. Albion will be erected and magic will be free throughout the lands. It's ironic, though. For a man that hates magic, you can't even recognize when it resides within your very walls." Everyone around the table threw suspicious glances at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Fulgor laughed and started to slowly walk into the room.

"I'm saying that Emrys has been living in Camelot for years, and you never noticed. The greatest sorcerer of all time…." The Druid stopped only a few feet away from the group.

"Your reign ends _now_." Before any of the knights could act, they were all thrown back by whatever force the Druid had thrown at them.

The man lifted his arms and began to chant in a tongue only Merlin and Gaius understood. A powerful wind picked up, and the walls began to shake as Fulgor called forth the power of Emrys. Windows shattered and bits of stone fell. They could all hear the distant screams of the people of Camelot as the castle began to crumble around them.

Merlin had never heard of the spell the man was attempting. It was some sort of summoning spell that was calling not to a person necessarily, but to a power. He found that he could not move, that his body was locked in place. In response to the words, Merlin felt his magic stir within him. He tried to fight it, to push it back down, but the Druid's spell was strong.

He watched as Fulgor forced the knights, Arthur, Gwen and even Gaius to their knees. Then the man locked eyes with him.

"Yessss," he hissed. Merlin could only look on in horror, as his magic swelled up inside him and took over.

The sudden silence was deafening. Everyone in the room stared as Merlin, personal manservant to the King of Camelot stood with eyes glowing bright with magic. Merlin's face was devoid of all emotion, as his magic reigned his body. Merlin was no longer their friend, but was now completely Emrys. Fulgor cackled with delight and turned a satisfied smirk on Arthur.

"Now, Great King. Witness your destruction." Fulgor looked back at Merlin. "Emrys, I beseech you! Destroy these murderers of your people, free us! Fulfill the prophecy and unleash your power." Emrys did not move for a few moments, and all held their breath in anticipation or fear.

Then Emrys took a step forward, then another, slowly crossing the room. Fulgor's smile grew as Emrys got closer to Arthur. Emrys stopped in front of the King of Camelot and cocked his head, as if contemplating the man before him. Arthur clenched his jaw and stared defiantly into his once manservant's eyes. If he was to be killed, he would not do so cowering. Then, without a word, Emrys turned away from Arthur and walked toward Fulgor, stone expression still on his face.

The Druid watched in confusion.

"Emrys, what are you doing? Destroy him!" But Emrys did not stop until he was right in front of Fulgor. The man's eyes darted around, as if looking for escape, and all anyone else could do was watch, no one sure as to what was about to happen.

No one was as shocked as the Druid when Emrys's hand shot out and encircled the man's neck. Emry's lifted the man from the ground until his feet dangled. Fulgor clawed at the hand around his neck, but it had no affect. Emrys's hand only tightened, and then the great sorcerer began to burn the magic right out of the Druid. Fulgor's eyes glowed as bright as Emrys's and all he could do was scream and scream.

Emrys didn't stop, until the man was limp in his grip, and then he dropped him unceremoniously to the floor.

The others in the room, found themselves freed from whatever spell the Druid had cast and were quickly on their feet. Everyone but Gwen and Gaius still had their weapons in hand, but now they seemed…uncertain as to how to proceed.

Emrys turned back towards them. He lifted a hand, and in the next moment, the windows and walls were restored, and if any of them had to guess, they would bet the rest of the castle was renewed as well. After a few moments of silence, Arthur was the first to find his voice.

"Merlin?" Emrys faced the king and then stepped forward. Arthur's hand tightened around his sword, and he felt like a battle was raging within him, as the man he thought he knew approached, and he had to be ready to kill him if the situation called for it. Emrys grew closer until finally he stopped only a foot in front of the king. Then to everyone's surprise, Emrys fell to the floor and knelt before the King of Camelot.

Arthur felt his sword grow heavy in his hand, and it soon fell to his side.

"What..what is this?" Emrys had not moved from his place, and Arthur had no idea how to proceed. Gaius then stepped forward.

"If…If I may, Sire. Emrys…Melin…it is said that Emrys will serve the Once and Future King to restore Albion. What Fulgor did with his spell was call upon Emrys's magic, and in doing so, Merlin was overwhelmed by his power. I…believe that his magic recognizes you as the Once and Future King and saw Fulgor as a threat. Emrys and Merlin both are completely loyal to you…and to Camelot." Arthur was struck dumb for a few moments, trying to sort through everything.

"So…Merlin's had magic this entire time? And you knew?" Gwen asked the physician, and Gaius nodded. The queen, and everyone else for that matter, looked hurt and betrayed.

"Merlin was born with it. His mother sent him to Camelot to be my apprentice, hoping I would be able to help her son with his magic as well. He's wanted to tell you for so long, but I held him back. There was also the matter of what having magic meant for people living here. The first thing he saw when he arrived was Uther condemning a woman to die, because she was accused of using magic." Arthur's lips pursed, unsure how to respond to the situation.

Merlin was his manservant-No. The king had to be honest with himself and admit that Merlin was his friend, and a very good friend at that. However…Merlin had lied to him for years. He had kept something from his prince and now king that was…significant to say the least!

Emrys was still kneeling in front of him, and Arthur wasn't sure he could stand it much longer.

"Can't you..snap him out of it?" It was Gwaine that spoke, surprising most of them. Gaius looked at Merlin and Arthur before shaking his head.

"I cannot. Though I believe you, Sire, can." Arthur whipped his head around to stare at the physician.

"What do you mean? I can't do…_magic._" The way the King of Camelot spit out the word, made Gaius flinch and fear for Merlin once they got this all settled.

"You don't have to, Sire. Look. This is Merlin's magic pledging loyalty to you. To Camelot. It is Merlin's destiny to serve and protect you, to bring peace to the land and unite the Old and New Religions. He is to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, and this is his magic acknowledging you, the Once and Future King. Now, I believe it is waiting for _you_ to acknowledge _it_." Arthur looked back at his manservant, still in the same position as before and stone still.

Everyone looked on with anticipation as to what the king would do to their friend. Finally, after moments of tense silence, Arthur straightened and lifted his sword. All present held their breath. Gaius even stepped forward as if to prevent what he saw as the beginnings of an execution.

Arthur then touched his sword to Merlin's right shoulder, then left.

"I dub thee, Emrys, magical advisor to the king and defender of Camelot. Rise, and take thy place beside the King of Camelot." Before their very eyes, Merlin's magic glowed even brighter, surrounding him in light. Then, as quickly as it had come, it left, retreating and giving Merlin control once more.

The young sorcerer fell back, pale and trembling, his breathing harsh and heavy. He looked around as if confused and then saw the looks on everyone's faces. Lastly, Merlin looked up at the king.

Arthur looked pained, angry and betrayed. He reached out a hand, and before he could stop it, Merlin flinched back. Arthur's hand froze, and he paled himself.

"Merlin," he said carefully, trying to keep as much anger from his voice as possible. His manservant finally looked up and saw the hand outstretched, to pull him up from the floor rather than strike him. He cautiously took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled from the floor. Once he was standing, Arthur quickly withdrew his hand, and Merlin stepped back.

"Arthur, I'm sorr-" The king held up a hand to stop the apology.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" Merlin took his chance to explain eagerly.

"Yes, Arthur, I swear! I just…didn't know how exactly to start that conversation. I thought…maybe I could lead up to it slowly or something. There hasn't been a lot of magical danger lately, so I figured it would be soon. I _swear_ I've never tried to hurt you or anyone here or Camelot-" Arthur sighed and looked at the ground with pursed lips.

"Merlin…you lied to me for years. I can't even _guess_ how many laws you've broken." Merlin looked down at the ground then too, scared but prepared to take whatever punishment Arthur doled out. "However, I guess some of those are going to have to change, since I just dubbed you my magical advisor." Merlin's head shot up, a look of utter shock on his face.

"Wha-?" Gwaine smirked.

"Yeah, didn't you hear that, Merlin? Means you get to actually sit in a chair during all of these boring meetings now." Merlin looked back and forth between the knight and the King. Arthur still wasn't looking at him, but…He wasn't going to be executed or banished! He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

This one thing that he had feared for so long would get him killed, ended up so much better than he ever thought it would. It would take a long time to gain back his friends's trust, especially Arthur's, but as the new magical advisor of Camelot, Merlin figured he would have plenty of time to work on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those who pointed out something was wrong! I have no clue how that happened! Hopefully it will be legible now!<strong>

**AN: So, I looked up Druid names and "Fulgor" means lightning. At least it better, because that's what the website said. The way I see it, Merlin did not kill Fulgor, only drained him of his magic. Also, I feel that the ending is a bit open, but I just wanted to get this story out of my head and in writing. **

**Let me know what you think by clicking that review button! And if you are interested, I mainly write Avengers fics (Loki-centric), with some Harry Potter, White Collar and Supernatural as well. Check them out. :)**


End file.
